<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leading The Way To The Moon by Pinx_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749040">Leading The Way To The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B'>Pinx_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Introspection, POV First Person, Romance, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:06:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari takes Eirin on an impromptu trip to a place where she thought she would never set foot in again..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leading The Way To The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Millennia later and she <em>still</em> knows how to surprise me in the most unsuspecting of ways.</p><p>I am still adjusting to where Yukari has taken me and even <em>I</em> cannot believe that I am once again standing in this residence.</p><p>This place I had once called my home, <em>once</em> being the operative. </p><p>Yorihime and Toyohime had told me that the building still stood, almost like a museum to the supposed great sage that once lived there but it was still surreal.</p><p>I would have had it knocked down the second I decided to pledge my allegiance to the princess, but I am not surprised that the sisters had deemed it enough of an establishment to remember their tutor by. I'm flattered, in all honesty and a part of me is delighted that it still stands but that was due to <em>her</em> bringing me here.</p><p>Yukari is stood there, fan in hand and the tip of it pointing towards her lips, those lips pulled into a smug smirk that only she can make attractive.</p><p>She knows when she has achieved her feat of leaving me in a daze as my former home remained around me and I truly don't know what to say.</p><p>Infinite languages I have mastered and yet this infuriating youkai erases them all with her actions, with her presence, with her existence.</p><p>I still can't recall the time where I once despised her, nor do I want to.</p><p>It was impossible to retrodict that we'd end up here like <em>this</em>. </p><p>She chuckles in her dulcet way and I cannot help but to saunter forward and grab her by the waist, a slight aggression in my actions because my soul feels like it is about to combust due to this capricious gift she has provided me. </p><p>It was a halcyon night if there was every such a thing. </p><p>Yukari had asked me to close my eyes, take her hand and follow.</p><p>Something I did without a moments hesitance.</p><p>My apprehension and reservation of this all seeing youkai had been obliterated over the years to a point where I was happy to blindly follow her to wherever she asked. </p><p>No hesitation.</p><p>No questions asked.</p><p>No fear.</p><p>It was a strange sensation even to this day but it was welcoming as I take her against me, wrapping my arms around her figure as I express my gratitude. My tone is probably somewhat loaded and canorous with an abundance of adoration because her lips part at my words and her violet orbs softened, losing their coy undertones.</p><p>I feel her gloved fingers rest on my face as her other hand climbs up my back when I lean into kiss her, a languid and deep kiss that takes her breath away, along with my own. </p><p>But it is all worth it, the refection she provides me. </p><p>To taste her against my lips.</p><p>To feel the warmth of her body melding with my own.</p><p>To inhale the luxurious scent she is always surrounded in.</p><p>Stood here in the past, in the arms of my present and future.</p><p>It all registered to me then.</p><p>That I wouldn't change a thing, that I'd remake every mistake I made if it led me to this moment here with <em>her</em>.</p><p>She realises it too as I pull away and see Yukari's countenance the softest its been, the way it always is whenever she looks at me.</p><p>I want this woman to be let into the past that was once me, the one whom only cared about the moon and the society I had crafted.</p><p>I want her to see how much I have grown because of her influence, and Gensokyo.</p><p>Because they are the places I call my home now, regardless of how beautiful and thriving the moon is.</p><p>It always was a sight to see Yukari stumble for words, losing her doughty demeanour but she does and I can't help but chuckle at her unguarded display of emotion. I do get to see that side of her frequently and it's something I intend on enjoying till the end of the existence of the universe as we speak.</p><p>To save whatever face she has left, she requests a grand tour of my residence and I oblige by taking her hand in mine.</p><p>To this day, I have a clear memory of every inch of this mansion.</p><p>But it feels foreign, like I don't belong here anymore and I know that I don't. The day I chose to stay on earth with Kaguya was the day I revoked and washed my hands clean of the moon.</p><p>It is only because of Yorihime and Toyohime's wellbeing that I choose to intervene in their affairs, but when it comes to priorities, I will place Yukari and Gensokyo above <em>everything</em> </p><p>Still, being here with Yukari feels charming.</p><p>I point out the many locations where I spent most of my time which included the labs, the meeting rooms, the garden and my chambers.</p><p>She voices out how much of my existence I had devoted to this satellite and how they barely repaid me for it, a light laconic scorn in her tone but I tell her it is irrelevant now.</p><p>I don't regret being the architect for the Lunarian society and though I may be less than pleased that the message of said society has been scuppered by egos and power hungry leeches, what is done has been done.</p><p>It is a past I no longer have to embroil myself in unless it prompts me to do so but till then, this youkai looking up at me with eyes so never ending has my devotion.</p><p>Rather than using words to reassure her that there is no love lost between me and the moon, I lead her to my chambers with the intention of leaving a piece of Yukari there.</p><p>The room, once icy and devoid of anything that resembled the woman that slept there suddenly became warm and accommodating as I ushered Yukari in and took her in my arms again.</p><p>I tell her that there is no need to simmer in what has been done, not when I have so much more to look forward to with her.</p><p>Gensokyo was endless when it came to adventures, and the variety of individuals that lived there provided a sense of home far more prominently than Luna ever did.</p><p><em>Yukari</em> was responsible for that. </p><p>It was the youkai that I had waged war with for thousands of years that had opened her home to me and for that, I am forever grateful.</p><p>I ensure that the words reach her mind as I guide her back to where I slept alone, a side always left empty and cold.</p><p>The bed dipped beneath our weight as the final reassurances started to blossom with each kiss I delivered while our hands fumbled to discard the layers between us.</p><p>Being given the gift of dabbling in the past was something I appreciated, something I would hold close, almost as close as I was holding Yukari against me but the gift of the future was something that I know I can give her.</p><p>So long as Yukari exists, there would be little need to remain melancholic of a life I used to live. </p><p>It was futile now.</p><p>Not when Yukari was here.</p><p>She is my home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>